BEAUTIFUL DAY
by kiranaaaaaaa
Summary: HARI INI AKAN MENJADI HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN UNTUK JAEJOONG YANG AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN PACAR BARUNYA


hari yang cerah untuk memulai hari yang baik, itulah yang ada di benak gadis muda yang sedang menatap dirinya di cermin. Jaejoong, gadis muda itu sedang bersiap dan mempercantik diri untuk kencan perdananya hari ini. Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya. Hhh… sungguh tak sabar.

"jae ayo cepat turun, yunho sudah menunggumu". Jae eomma memanggi dari bawah

"ne eomma". Jaejoong sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sebelum memantapkan langkahnya untuk menemui kekasih hatinya.

Setelah kira-kira limabelas menit yunho menunggu jaejoong, akhirnya gadis pujaannya itupun tiba di hadapannya, jaejoong sangat cantik dengan gaun biru laut selututnya dan rambutnya yang tergerai indah. "kau sangat cantik". Tanpa sadar kata itu terucap dari bibir yunho, jaejoong yang mendengarnya menunduk tersipu malu karena ucapan dan pandangan yunho yang tidak lepas darinya.

"ini, pakailah". Jaejoong memandang jepitan rambut yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dengan pandangan bingung. " aku melihatnya di sebuah toko saat perjalanan kemari dan ku pikir ini akan sangat cocok untukmu. Sini ku pakaikan" tiba-tiba saja jaejoong sudah berdiri sangat dekat yunho bahkan wajahnya sudah merah merona karena ia berhadapan langsung dengan dada yunho karena yunho yang menariknya mendekat untuk memakaikannya jepit rambut.

"jha, seperti yang kukira, kau sangat cantik memakainya" puji yunho tulus dan jaejoong yang tidak berhenti tersipu dengan rona merah di wajahnya, ntahlah mungkin wajah jaejoong akan terus memerah sepanjang hari ini.

.

.

Sembari bergandengan tangan yunho dan jaejoong berjalan menuju gedung bioskop tempat mereka berkencan hari ini. Ya, akhirnya setelah keputusan sepihak yang dibuat yunho, akhirnya mereka memilih menonton. Kalau kalian berpikir yunho otoriter karena memutuskan sendiri, kalian salah karena jaejoong sendiri yang selalu mengiyakan semua tawaran yunho tanpa menolak.

"film apa yang ingin kau tonton jae?" tanya yunho sembari melihat ke arah jaejoong yang sedang melihat poster film-film yang di pajang.

" mmm.. bagaimana kalau conjuring?" sambil memandang balik ke arah yunho jaejoong balik bertanya. Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah meragukan perkataan jaejoong. "wae?" jaejoong yang menyadari tatapan yunho bertanya. " kau yakin? Bukankah kau tidak suka film horror jae?"

" selama ada kau disampingku , aku tidak akan takut" jawab jaejoong memandang ke arah yunho sambil tersenyum manis. " ige mwoya, apa aku sedang digombali?" bisik yunho. "baiklah jika kau ingin seperti itu" putus yunho sembari mengelus kepala belakang jaejoong.

"kyyaaaaa" teriak jaejoong keras sembari memeluk lengan yunho erat. Yunho yang berada di samping jaejoong pun terlonjak kaget, bukan karena adegan horror, namun karena teriakan jaejoong di sebelahnya dan pelukan erat di lengannya. " hah… apa aku bilang tadi, kau pasti akan berteriak ketakutan" ucap yunho sembari memeluk balik jaejoong sembari mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kesempatan saja..

.

.

Setelah melewati dua jam penuh dengan teriakan jaejoong yang tetep memaksa ingin menyelesaikan film hingga akhir, akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop dan berjalan mengelilingi toko-toko yang berada di dalam mall. Pasangan yang membuat orang iri akan keserasiannya itu, berjalan tetap dengan bergandengan tangan dan senyum manis di wajah jaejoong.

Langit masih cerah menandakan masih banyak waktu yang tersisa hingga malam menjemput. Pasangan yunjaepun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengakhiri kencan mereka hari ini. Atas usul atau permintaan jaejoong akhirnya mereka memutuskan menlanjutkan kencan mereka ke taman bermain. Tempat orang pada umunya orang pergi untuk berkencan.

Taman bermain sudah ramai di penuhi oleh pengunjung yang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama orang-orang terkasihnya. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain sembari berpegangan tangan sampai akhirnya jaejoong melihat merry-go-around dan memutuskan untuk menaikinya berdua dengan yunho. Senyum terus terpasang di wajah kedua orang tersebut. Mereka bahkan mengambil foto bersama di atas kuda yang mereka naiki. Selesai menaiki merry-go-around pasangan itu selanjutnya menaiki roller coaster dan turun dengan menampilkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Jaejoong yang tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan yunho dengan raut piasnya.

.

.

Setelah lelah mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan untuk perut mereka yang belum diisi sejak pagi. Terpilihlah tempat makan sederhana yang berada di sekitar taman bermain. Jaejoong melihat yunho yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum di wajah. Ia sangat mengagumi wajah tampan yunho, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur menjadi yeojacingu yunho.

" aku memang tampan, namun tak perlu melihatku seperti itu" ucapan yunho yang tiba-tiba membuat jaejoong tersentak kaget. "kenapa?" ucap yunho lagi, jaejoong hanya menggeleng malu. "hhh…" desah yunho "padahal saat itu kau sangat berani untuk menembakku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu pemalu? Namun ntah mengapa aku tetap menyukainya, ku pikir aku menyukai dirimu bagaimanapunj dirimu" perkataan dadakan yang disampaikan yunho membuat jaejoong tersentak dan menunduk malu. Ia jadi teringat momen di mana ia meminta yunho untuk menjadi pacarnya seminggu yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Terdengar derap langkah di sebuah lorong sepi di suatu pagi. Derap langkah milik seorang gadis muda yang terlihat diam-diam meletakkan sebuah kotak makan kecil di loker milik seseorang. Gadis muda itu, jaejoong mencium mesra kotak makan yang dipegangnya dan metakkannya dengan senyum gugup di wajahnya. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan loker yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yaitu yunho. Jung yunho.

Yunho pemilik loker tersebut, terlihat mendekat ke arah loker miliknya dengan langkah tegas dan memesona. Ia buka tutup lokernya dan kembali ia temukan sebuah kotak makan kecil di sana, kotak makan yang sudah ia terima sejak setahun terakhir. Ia buka kotak makan tersebut dan melihat nasi goring kimchi dengan bau semerbak di dalamnya membuat yunho tidak sabar untuk memakannya. Sebenarnya yunho tidak terlalu suka mengambil hadiah-hadiah yang memang sering tiba-tiba muncul di dalam lokernya, namun ntah mengapa ia sangat tertarik dengan kotak makan yang selalu berisi makanan lezat dan selalu ia nikmati saat jam makan siang tiba.

.

.

"berhenti menatapnya seperti itu jae" jaejoong hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "ungkapkanlah perasaanmu padanya jae, daripada kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh".

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari yunho yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya ke hadapan junsu, sahabatnya itu. "tak semudah itu su, aku tak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu kepadanya"

"kenapa? Gengsi?" junsu yang melihat anggukan kepala dari jaejoong sebagai jawaban menghela nafasnya kesal. "klassik sekali jae, jaman sekarang sudah tidak menjadi masalah jika perempuan mengungkapkan perasaanya terlebih dahulu, apa kau mau yunho keduluan memiliki kekasih sedangkan kau hanya bisa menggigit jari merutuki kebodohanmu?" tanya junsu tajam.

"tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan su." Jawab jaejoong memandang junsu sendu. " serahkan padaku, aku yakin kau pasti bisa jae"

.

.

"yunho" yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat junsu dan temannya yang ia ketahui bernama jaejoong. "yunho, jaejoong ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu"ucap junsu kepada yunho. "joongi, fighting" ucap junsu sebelum berlari dari kedua orang tersebut.

Jaejoong merutuki kelakuan junsu yang membuat ia berada di situasi yang canggung dengan berdiri berdua dengan yunho. Ia sangat malu dan ingin berlari menjauh dari yunho, namun ia tau ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya yang miliki. "jaejoong-ah kau pasti bisa" ucap jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"ada apa?" tanya yunho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat jaejoong berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. "bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" yunho kembali bertanya karena jaejoong yang hanya diam

"ehm, yu.. yunho-ssi" akhirnya jaejoong bersuara terbata karena gugup yang ia rasakan "aku menyukaimu!" ucap jaejoong akhirnya, ia merasa lega karena sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya, namun ia juga gugup menanti jawaban apa yang akan di loncarkan oleh yunho.

"lalu?" tanya yunho ambigu, jaejoong melihat kearah yunho dengan pandangan bingung penuh pertanyaan. "a..apanya yang lalu?" jaejoong benar-benar binggung dengan pertanyaan yunho

"lalu apa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk perasaan yang kau miliki?" benar, yunho benar sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, jaejoong ingin yunho menjadi kekasihnya, namun ia ragu untuk menngatakannya, ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakkan dari yunho. " maaf, jika kau ingin aku untuk menjadi namjachingumu aku tidak bisa" ucap yunho menusuk hati jaejoong, yunho terdiam sesaat memerhatikan raut wajah jaejoong yang mendadak sendu dan menundukkan wajahnya, ntah karena malu atau sedih. " kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekakasihmu seperti itu, aku ini lelaki dan aku yang akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan yunho ia memandang yunho yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum. "jaejoong maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ulang yunho karena jaejoong yang hanya berdiri diam dengan raut terkejut. Namun perlahan-lahan jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera saja yunho menarik jaejoong ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat dambil tersenyum senang, sedangkan jaejoong kembali terkejut namun dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu?" jejoong bertanya memandang ke arah yunho yang memandangnya juga. Yunho tersenyum hangat ke arah jaejoong "memangnya apa yang terjadi?" yunho bertanya balik ke jaejoong

" kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu saat itu, padahal kita tidak mengenal terlalu dekat"

Yunho memandang jaejoong dan mulai menceritakan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa jaejoonglah yang selama ini memberinya kotak makan. Yunho mengetahui hal ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu, saat itu ia datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah karena urusan dengan salah satu guru. Saat ia berjalan kearah lokernya, ia melihat seorang gadis muda yang ia ketahui bernama jaejoong berjalan ke lokernya dan meletakkan sesuatu di dalam. Setelah jaejoong pergi, ia melihat sebuah kotak makan yang sering ia terima. Semenjak saat itu yunho selalu memerhatikan jaejoong yang menarik menurutnya dan mulai menyukainya.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya selama ini?" tanya jaejoong shock dengan yang di ceritakan yunho

"ya, untuk itulah aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" yunho tersenyum memandang jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis di hadapannya.

.

.

Saat ini pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu sedang berada di salah satu kapsul raksasan yang berputar, jaejoong memandang ke bawah pemandangan yang ada sedangkan yunho asik memandang wajah jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan bias cahaya matahari senja yang terpapar di wajahnya. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya menatap binggung kea rah yunho dengan pandangan bertanya "aku tau aku sangat cantik, kau pasti sangat terpesona kepadaku" ucap jaejoong narsis dengan nada bercanda, namun sepertinya hal itu bukanlah candaan untuk yunho yang menjawab "ya" akan perkataan jaejong tersebut dan berbalik membuat jaejoong tersipu.

"ya, kau sangat cantik jae, saranghae"

"nado.. nado saranghae"

Ungkapan cinta mereka di akhiri dengan yunho yang memajukan wajahnnya lebih dekat kearah jaejoong dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir jaejoong di atas bianglala dengan pancaran matahari senja

"manis, aku suka" ucap yunho setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan membuat jaejoong kembali tersipu

END


End file.
